


（赫海）双向恋爱

by JUEkb



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, SUJU line
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUEkb/pseuds/JUEkb
Summary: 走到一起不容易，幸福下去吧。





	1. （赫海）双向恋爱11.2 全员恶人参上

（赫海）双向恋爱11.2 全员恶人参上

气场十足的人都盯着他，接受着每秒五十击眼神中散发着“你不适合活下去”的信息李赫宰是什么感觉。

哽住脖子的感觉。

精神实时状态…不得不说，已经像一颗飘摇的银鱼牌水草，瑟瑟发抖。

自己……的确是？搞得李东海下不了床直接罢工了……影响了工作进程，是大过错。

可他能退吗？气场能输吗！

他！不！能！！

话都已经摆到这儿了，不如……我们团反正都是疯子，活着干啥！反正早晚都得死在这群社会人儿手上！

他显然又不把大云哥善意的话老老实实听进去，旋即又爆出了一个惊天大雷。

“我呢……那个”他喉结滚了滚，咽了口口水。只活今日（划）今日也不想活的李小盒用力闭了闭眼睛再睁开，大声的吼出来，“我和李东海！在一起了！”

这声音直接炸在耳边，过分的中气十足，大的直接就吓着一群心脏脆弱的中年大男孩躲着侧身，反而没有太反应过来他说了什么。

“……mo？”敏捷思维金希澈和在场忙内厉旭最先缓过神来。

利特、神童、大云缓缓放下了躲避声音的手臂，有些呆愣的侧过身。

……死一样的沉迷之后。不知道谁冷笑一声，可能是利特？还是金希澈。

没有交换过眼神的成员们默契十足。

一个时机一同上手，好几个人骂了一句，“呀，你这不知死活的小子。”

是真恨得牙痒痒。死死围了一圈就毫不手软的暴打。

不知道谁打的最用劲最猛、总之人人都发了狠，专挑痛得地方、难发现的暗处打。又在打脸不打脸之间选择了多打几下别的部位，打爽为止。

“妈的，该死的偶像明星。”

众人真的要气得咬碎了银牙，这里应该是气得咬碎了银鱼🐟？。

算是打的渐入佳境？崔始源暴露着一胳膊的肌肉，就穿了一件白背心和皮裤推门而入。

他正用手里的应援毛巾擦着头发上滴的水，好像刚洗完的样子，见到此情此景，忙瞪着一双大眼睛挨个把哥哥弟弟抱离了大型家暴现场。

除了利特在他走近之前，自动站到了抱离人士金希澈身边，一双眼淡淡的对上崔始源带笑的眼睛转而错开。

金希澈若有所思，手臂揽上旁边人的肩膀，夸张的指着马始拉过一个另一个冲上去打、抱住那个这个又拦不住、怎么也搞不完的景象哈哈发笑。

看热闹一样叫唤着：“哎呦，你们快打！快！打死这个不争气的孩子！”又支着特儿故意晃了晃身儿，希望这样能宽解一点他的心情。

十元终于受不了了，这样的循环真的累人，有些气愤大声吼一句。

“快他妈停下来！不然我也打人了！”

见识过票子的武力值的大家缓缓收回了正要出发的动作，闹剧似乎渐渐平息了。

被搞到不行的李赫宰上起没有下气，捂着哪儿都有点疼，好像还有谁掐他大腿根和乳头……？他龇牙咧嘴的曲起腿坐在地上。

橱窗友谊，手真黑。（友善微笑）

票子立在一群哥哥+厉旭、李赫宰中间，正义十足的像个存在感满分的钢铁侠，拳头警惕的攥紧下握，挺威慑人的。

“所以是什么事啊，我来就看你们打。”崔始源眼神扫了一圈儿，对上侧过脸不看他的利特眼神深意的停了停，又移开。

票子单纯询问样的看着大云哥。

后者努努嘴，指着被票子护在身后的人，漂亮的脸一下子就破功，一张嘴又是一串儿脏话的骂。

“（省略低俗不能放送语言）……你看那该死的、他脖子上！”

大云哥自己快走了两步在崔始源抱住他之前扯住了李赫宰的高领衣服，随着票子往外扽，大云哥他也没撒手，拖着李赫宰可怜的在地上滑了两步的距离。

崔始源听到李赫宰发出类似被扼住喉咙的声音，忙忙放下云哥扭头去看，张嘴喃喃一声骂。

“啊西…老子的钱……”

他的脑回路灵活的又转了转。一副不可置信的美国小朋友问号表情。

有力的手臂夸张的摊开又弯下身去禁锢住李赫宰在怀里，瞪大的眼、声音也收不住的音量。

“……你搞了李东海？”

众人：？？？你怎么一下就确定人了？？？

你咋回事？？？

你有剧本吗亲亲？这里的建议是透一下？？？

……


	2. （赫海）双向恋爱12 指定惩罚

“你终于搞了李东海了？……”

众人的差异目光集聚在他的身上。

亲亲，这里的意见是您解释一下呢？为啥就你知道实情还是咋的？？？

“你是怎么知道的？我们刚才好像没有说人名吧？”金厉旭小小一只，拨了拨染成银色的头帘的问。

崔始源紧紧手臂，一米九的身高把显得异常瘦弱的李赫宰一抬一抬的举起来。

他有点不好意思的开口。

“那个…我们不是作为大三角活跃过一段时间嘛，反正有我在的时候这两个人就各种吃飞醋，还合起伙来给弟弟在使绊子，哇、你可不知道他们有多坏…我可委屈死了。”

“李俩pabo。”金希澈冷艳高贵的接嘴讽刺了一句。

“话说回来，”崔始源笑嘻嘻的看着神童，“哥你能帮我控制一下他吗？我觉得还可以再打一轮…？毕竟我还没动手……”

“啊，当然。”神童回以相像得很的笑脸，眼神闪闪亮，比了一个大拇指的手势。

“……有没有人觉得你们猥琐的样子笑得都一样。”某人的吐槽。

……

恭喜小盒喜收获三轮殴打。

之前谈事情，利特就贴心的把工作人员都请了回去，见没有什么急事儿了就去叫人回来忙造型。他随着经纪人进门的时候，一切都已经安静了很多，就是气氛有点诡异。

经纪人抿了抿嘴不太高兴。

“今天东海本来要出演的，但是因为身体原因请了假去医院，所以请你们好好的完成剩下的舞台工作。顺便如果可以的话想个方法，好好补偿粉丝们。”

他拍了拍手里的册子。

“好了，现在就去做待机准备吧。”

经纪人哥一拉门而出，神童和马始一左一右就跑去死死勾住了李赫宰的脖子。

“嘿，我亲爱的童真呀~这事儿没完呢。只是武力先解决，我们还得谈谈。”前者说这话，一遍等着利特的反应，leader表示认同的认真点点头。“童儿说的没错。”

“还有，刚才经纪人哥说的话，赫宰你应该也听到了。那么东海没有来的part、所有的，你替他唱，大云不帮你，你一力替他承担。我说的话你没有什么不清楚的、对吧？”

李赫宰乖乖点头，他最怕老好人利特生气。

“剩下的，至于弥补我们的ELF，我个人的提议是赫宰你来做成员们指定的个人技，你们都有问题吗？没有我就先说我的指定？”

利特细长的眼睛环顾一周，看见大家都不约而同的摇头表示没有反对……当然了，怎么能轻而易举的饶过李赫宰呢。

利特了然的点点头，直接省略了询问李赫宰同意与否。

“我的指令刚刚其实已经说完了。唱好李东海的部分，如果被我们听出来你走音或者有失误，就罚你把失误歌曲所属专辑的歌词，全部抄五遍。”

大女王：“我还是很心疼我们李东海你这没良心脑子里装了dong的臭小子。呀，你不是体力很好吗？都厉害到让人下不了床了？哦莫哦莫…真气到让人无语。”

“哥我好久也没见识过你的身体素质了，那你就绕着这场吧，这演出一个小时至少也得鸭子走绕三圈吧。”

大云:“没什么要求，跪地上唱你的part。”

厉旭:“你自己花钱点一份海鲜大肠饭吧，一会演唱会上我会盯着你好好吃完的。”

十元：“我要把你的衣服扒掉：）。”

神童：“……大家都是狠人啊。你不是换过月亮的头像嘛，还什么……被称为月亮欧巴🌙。

我怪想看的，模仿三个水冰月的pose然后对着

镜头说‘我要代表月亮消灭你。’这样的。”

“顺便麻烦帮我们定十五份披萨和炸鸡谢谢。”神童听厉旭说饭有关的，自己也想吃东西了。

可爱童儿：“但是你不能吃哦。(´-ω-`)”

李赫宰：

面如死灰。我就停这儿了。

李赫宰他趁着成员一个个走出去准备最后的登台，自己头摸摸给李东海拨过去一个电话。

电话响了两声，不算很快的接了。

“喂……？”李赫宰听他声音有点不自然。

“啊、我现在…”李东海瞟了一眼坐在他对面，白色大挂的医师。“我现在在外面，我想你了赫宰。”尾声微微压低，听起来有点任性的小委屈。

“我也想你。”光是诉说着想念，李赫宰就觉得自己控制不住脸上的笑意，心脏在火热的跳动，在替自己说着无声的爱恋。

“我去登台了……”李赫宰不好意思的手挡了一下催促的工作人员，点点头表明自己知道要快一点了。

“家里等我，撒浪嘿。”

“好。”李东海垂着头，等对面的人挂了手机。

他手指在锁了黑屏的手机屏幕上磨蹭，没什么感情波动的听着对面的医师继续说自己脑部拍的片子。

“尽可能减少运动量，如果感到疼痛和晕厥要及时送医治疗检查。”

“现在的症状不太明显，但中后期如果出现应激疼痛，我建议可以日常少量服用止痛药。”

“以及，手术还是早些选择是否做比较好……但是如果你担心这个案例过低的成功率的话、嗯、无论如何我提倡提早……”

“谢谢您，”

李东海有些暴躁的打断了对方的话，认真的眼里充满了闪亮的京润，他嘴角噙着一个微笑看向医师，

“我暂时没有做手术的想法，太耽误事了，我的男朋友还在等我回家、这个时候意外死去算什么。”

“虽然很不好意思，但是很高兴得到您的私下会诊，下次再联系。”

 

……


	3. 07 给你的选择

还是那句话,接下来的所有都是顺理成章的发生了。  
SUJU成员们都买了一个小区的房子,所以彼此之间都住的很近,他们出了停车场,就把手松开了,买了该买的东西。  
明明已经去过很多次的李东海的房子,这一次站在门外面,李赫宰还是不由自主的感到紧张。手指温热,掌心潮了又潮,黏黏糊糊的,正如两人的气氛。  
[那进去吗?]李东海小声说,手不经意的抚在心脏上方。  
[好。]李赫宰听见自己嗓音干涩,心跳在加快,他挑挑眉,毫不显露有些僵硬的手划开了数字锁。按着他自己的生日密码……864041。  
1是最重要的意思。  
他当然知道这一点,很久以前就知道,什么是放在第一位的。  
李赫宰推门进去,门口的橙黄色响应灯笼罩在这个有些清冷的男人身上,模糊了李东海的思维。李赫宰手把在门把的地方贴心的为他撑着门,暖色的光融化了他的棱角,俊美而温柔。  
见他看自己看的发呆,对东海笑了一下。是那个熟悉的声音和宠溺的语气。  
[欢迎回家,海海。]  
房子里,有李赫宰。  
李东海没有犹豫的抬步跟上,踏进了此刻他认为完美的家。隔绝了外界的黑暗和寂寞的喧嚣。  
李赫宰把低头刚要拖鞋的李东海勾着手臂弯处,将他拉起来,不紧不慢的压到门关上。  
带着一些夜晚寒冷的气息,两人清冷的目光对视,属于男性的温热呼吸扑在对方脸庞。  
李东海看着十分认真的赫宰的逼近,突然有些发笑,又在对方诧异懊悔的同时做了这样的动作一一推倒。  
李虎可不是刚才在访问间被逼的只能坦率地袒露自己的李东海了,虎子胆大的把李赫宰推倒在门关的阶梯上,笑得一脸得意,眼中的青春和单纯过分耀眼,勾的赫宰皱皱眉只想狠狠地教训他。  
李总并没有被摔得很疼,反而李东海留了一只手垫在他身后,即使铺了软垫下面还是咯人的。  
李东海家里处处都是柔软的东西,到处铺着细腻的垫子,而上面摆放的健身器械和铁器却是李赫宰不太喜欢的。  
自己喜欢的人一身肌肉要怎么攻的过嘛. 即使视觉很好,坐在身上也会有点重什么的。  
李赫宰没有说过到底不喜欢李东海练肌肉的原因,但是因为质量太好,之后他也就不反对李虎健身了,还说着身体可以更加健康,时间能够再长一点……当然这都是后话了。  
话说肌肉虎一下就扑倒了李总,因为姿势的原因,他不舒适的选择了跨坐在了李总的身上。  
赫宰气息一紧,他甚至能感受到被裤子包裹的,富有弹性的臀肉。  
李东海似是勾引似是不经意地模拟滑动的姿势,撑起腰身在赫宰的腰间小动作的磨蹭。  
[本来想进去再说的,既然你等不及, 在就在这里商量商量。]语气散漫而动人。  
[我啊,虽然不知道我们俩为什么发展到现在的地步,但为止,你也喜欢我,我也爱着你,似乎在一起是最好的结果。我自己,还有最后的一句话要跟你说。]  
李东海停下自己腰身暧昧的动作,反手掐住李赫宰的下巴,下附身的姿势是耳畔的卷发滑落。  
他的眸子灼人而火热,紧紧的逼视面前这个深不见底的男人,口干一样舔了舔下唇。  
[李赫宰,之前的假装暧昧宠溺我可以原谅是工作,我已经33岁,没有时间陪你玩兄弟好的游戏。]  
李东海的眼睛像是沉在水潭一样透彻,紧盯着抿着唇的赫宰。  
[李赫宰,你听好了,我李东海一生只信一次。]  
[不要欺骗我,如果是不好的结果,我不知道会发生什么,知道了吗?]暴力李东海说完狠狠地咬上了李赫宰的下巴。  
李赫宰吃痛但是并没有反驳一句话。  
[清楚。了。]他安静的低低回了一句,感受自己的疼痛,应该已经出了牙印了吧。  
李东海也的确不是平白说的这些话,李赫宰也有一段时间…啊不,或者很长很长的几年都在伪装。  
他既做不到真诚的对待李东海显露给自己,清清楚楚的情感,也做不到为了一个人就放弃自己的事业和名声。  
李赫宰想起那些混蛋的年岁,故意忽视李东海怅然辛酸的眼神,不由得惩罚自己,甚至狠厉的咬破下嘴唇。  
他到底对自己的宝贝都做了什么。  
李东海看他逼红了自己的眼眶,掐着他下巴的手移到赫宰脸上,安抚的摸摸。  
他轻声问[你在想什么?]  
[在心疼你。]  
李赫宰躲避这份抚摸,侧过脸回复。  
李东海缓缓收回自己的手,盯着对方低下的头顶。  
[是你迈出的第一步,现在就想要收回去了吗,只有这种程度?]  
他觉得有点好笑,好笑到头再痛,手收回来攥在手掌心都在颤抖。  
李东海温柔和光辉肉眼可见的变得冷漠,似乎充满了失望和放弃。灯光很暖,他却觉得此时冷的惊人。  
他也不想讽刺谁,他觉得没有必要,但是克制不住自己的语气。  
[到这里就可以了吧,赫。]  
他是最喜欢这么叫他的。  
[这是最后的选择,滚出去,或者留下来。]  
他想要彻底的确认一下。  
如果他推门出去了,那好,一切还是之前假装没有事情发生的发糖工作cp,作为关系并不好的朋友, 病方面的事情也就随他去吧。  
如果,留下来……  
总之。  
这是最后了。  
李赫宰在他声音变得不正常的时候便抬了头。他久久地凝视眼前这个人,李东海那似乎吞了一切情感的眼眸中,颤抖的理智几乎破碎,紧紧攥着拳,青筋浮现的压抑着自己。  
[怎么可能呢……]  
他喃喃。  
李赫宰眼前浮现自己接他退伍肩膀上的印上一个深吻的画面。  
脑子里都是演唱会上李东海醉酒嗓音一样的六个疲惫的“我爱你”。  
每一次诉说自己感到疲倦和孤单都会在身旁的这个人的话,“我不是在吗”。  
李赫宰抬起面庞,不由自主的靠近眼前这个人。几乎圣洁的深情耳语。  
[可是海海我已经。]  
[……爱上了。]  
李赫宰的嘴唇毫不犹豫吻上李东海。


	4. 08 火热进行中

李赫宰眼睛暗暗的，深处是坦率的、自己的爱意和情欲，仰起头动情的吸允李东海的唇瓣。

之前因为懊悔而咬破下嘴唇的血腥味，毫不保留的冲到这个情人的热吻之间，铁锈味道勾引在唇齿之间搅动，似乎让人的理智更加失控。

李赫宰圈住李东海富有匀称肌肉却堪堪纤细的腰身，手撑着他的腰保持直立，像控制欲爆发的力道紧紧的勾住身上的这个人，他爱的人，他想要的做爱做的事的人。

他不允许李东海被这个吻吻到想要回避，也不允许自己再回避任何关于自己和李东海之间的感情问题。

是时候要履行之前说的事了……办他。

李赫宰脑子里想的很简单，他也的的确确暴露自己的野心无疑，他肯定会得到李东海的支持。

为什么那么肯定……？

那还用问吗，李东海的，和他对视的眼神已经说明了一切。他们是那么有默契，只需要一个目光的接触就能知道对方想要的――我要你。  
这就是所有的信息。

李东海沉溺在这场真正能称为他们间第一个“爱”的吻技表演中，自己的技术实在是太拙劣了，只等被对方的挑逗带着跑，但是你来我往的相互吞咽和占有可不能直接认输。

李东海不得不承认，这份感觉一切都像是在云端翻滚搅弄，或者用互相吞噬的魔鬼来形容他们两个的斗争更加贴切吗。

血色的味道让感官更加敏锐，浓厚的加了一分别样的色情。

如果用一幅场景来形容，李东海好像看到了妖艳的恶魔亲吻刀锋上的鲜血，而李赫宰就是那个摄人魂魄的魔鬼。

他正探进自己的体恤，灵活而带着几分冰凉的手指顺着自己脊背的凹陷向下滑去，在腰窝的位置让人酥麻的按压画圈。

李赫宰有一种想要让血腥味变得更浓的冲动，但还是没有这么做，剩余的理智告诉他，如果不是薄薄的一层血痂，在演艺活动的时候可能会惹上其他麻烦。

他最后勾了勾对方火热的小舌头，离开李东海的嘴唇。

东海得到了一瞬的放松，眼睛里不知道什么时候泛着一层湿润的水雾，李赫宰看见自己的小朋友正在微微张开嘴，吐出温暖湿润的气息。

（……真是个可爱的勾人傻瓜。）

李赫宰并没有打算亲一亲放过自己的男朋友，一路从下巴吻到喉结，殷红的嘴唇做出磨人的舔弄和撕咬。

李东海被他猝不及防的一下惊到，没克制住一个闷哼一声，让自己羞到不行，连连躲避李赫宰想要抬头看他反应的脑袋，狠心的把他继续压在脖颈。

李赫宰瞧着这傻瓜已经把自己羞红了全身，脖子泛着粉红，又吻了吻他的喉结，隐隐发笑。手不老实，悄悄顺着腰窝伸进内裤里揉捏饱满弹性的臀肉。

一只在暖色灯光下透着粉的手，爆着青筋，轻轻颤抖着拉住了他的一只手臂。

李赫宰乖乖的停下动作，有一些不解。

他的下面和李东海的紧贴，灼人的温度和尺寸都在乖乖的长大。

李赫宰舔舔下嘴唇，干涩的伤口重新被唾液打湿生生得有些发疼，出于折磨，他动了动身体，又是不出意料的一次动人的、让人想要低喘摩擦。

他的宝贝出了密密的汗，滋润了肌肤，他能感觉到。

握着他手臂的手也没有完全克制的意思，只是暂时的缓冲，他能知道。

那位身上漂亮的英俊的先生红了眼睛，有些迷茫的神态，已经被自己挑拨的动了情欲，李赫宰全都知道。

李赫宰在等他。

李赫宰并不着急。（假的。）

［抱……］

他的宝贝垂着卷卷的头发，躲避他的视线，小声的说着话，嗓音奶奶的。

李赫宰挑眉看着他，听不太清楚。

似乎李东海也是意识到自己没有说清楚话，有些懊悔的用双臂环住了李赫宰的脖子。

李东海深深地把脑袋埋在李赫宰的颈肩，鼻息间充满了这个人好闻和熟悉的味道，耳尖红到滴血。

［……抱我，去房间里。］

李赫宰勾唇，手从里面伸出来，一托东海的屁股就站了起来。

［好。］

你哥质量好着呢。

 

👍


	5. （赫海）双向恋爱 番外浴室1

（赫海）双向恋爱 番外①

李赫宰把手从李东海内裤里抽出来却没有离开他的身体。

看似好心的把裤子边缘拉了拉，其实内心在思考着一会怎么样的各种23禁姿势，能让宝贝服服帖帖又乖乖的。

李东海和他访问出行回来之前换了挑破洞的牛仔裤，某一天一起逛商场，喜欢四季穿牛仔裤的李东海缠着他用现金买的。

但实际上李赫宰跟他讲过很多次了，这些洞露腿，冬春穿会很伤膝盖，无奈李虎他就是不听。

李赫宰的手顺着圆润弹实的臀部的曲线划过，摩擦裤的布料有点粗糙，却好像也蹭到了他的心里，酥麻的痒和热，再想想凹陷的腰线隐入牛仔、链接臀缝……忍不住就照着弹性十足的臀肉打了一巴掌。

李东海被他打的羞、气，恼怒的在他耳边“呀！”了一声。

李赫宰看了肩上的脑袋一眼，闷骚笑着不露牙齿。手指一直到划过大腿，似乎调情的点了点李东海大腿露出的精练肌肉……

这个时候把牛仔裤撑得满满当当的，直接就能触碰到爱人的感觉……其实也不差？连带着想象一下被包裹的紧实，真是一股邪火。

但是赫宰还是下定决心，以后还是要说保养身体要紧。

就势把他的腿盘在自己腰上，李赫宰借着精悍腰腿的力量，不算太吃力，带着自己的宝贝站了起来。

李总质量好的很。

这么久了还没有脱鞋，李赫宰利落的一脚踩着另一个，踩着门关的拖鞋直奔主题房间。  
……李总没法贯彻霸道总裁人设把东海扔到床上。

因着，这孩子胳膊够着自己脖子的力气越来越大，腿也紧紧交叉别着自己的腰，头埋得深深的。

李赫宰知道他是想到后来要做的事儿害羞担心了，也算是很宠把放在床脚，自己几乎是个弯腰蹲着的动作。

“房间都进了，床都做下去了……现在感到害怕了？”

东海缓缓松开他，李赫宰看他偏过头遮掩脸颊的粉红，活像个害羞鬼。

他低声细捻着话里的词语，又抬起不服输的眼睛挑衅反驳：“我、我才没有……我怕跟我在床上打架……你别不行打不过我啊。”

李赫宰顺即就笑了。

被说不行了能忍吗？那可不，必须当然不了。李赫宰一伸手就把李东海推到了洁白的床上。

这床，弹簧的，震的李东海还弹了弹，黑色卷发有些散乱在床上，又贴在脸上几缕。

李东海定定神，微侧过上身用手臂撑头，假装散漫而又无辜的眼睛盯着李赫宰的动作，实则眼神有些动摇乱飘。

看他带着逼迫一样的气势单膝跪上床，腿似有似无贴着他自己的，隔着两层布料可以感受到体温的温热。

看他细长而骨节分明的白皙手指似乎不急不缓，却很快就灵活的解开自己绸缎衬衣的扣子。

看他居高临下，下颌角的锋利线条，亲起来舒服的樱色厚嘴唇，眼尾上挑的单眼皮严肃认真的时候拉出凌厉，此时轻佻的又有种该死的禁欲感。

李赫宰正要解开最后一颗扣子，轻轻抬起眼看李东海，又不解开了。

李东海生的貌美丽清秀，半长的头发慵懒的像只猫咪，但其实是个嗷嗷叫的幼虎。

养了这么多年，也宠了这么多年，最后还不是要被吃掉了有点让意外和惊喜。

无言的诱惑在空气里纠缠弥漫，两个人对上了的眼神粘得像胶水一样、紧紧交合。

不知道是他现低头露出一大片胸膛和腹肌，还是他先起身，扬着优美曲线的脖颈主动索吻，两个人气息缠裹交汇，火热的温度带着攻击性扑到对方面上。

搅拌、角逐、吸允，滑腻舌尖舔过牙齿得轻微战栗感，不知道是谁暴力中夹杂温柔的探索每一处口腔，黏着对方不愿分开。

暧昧的水声渍渍作响，李东海间歇“嗯”的换气声音也像是在不断给李赫宰注入高浓度的催情剂，两人身体深处因着渴求得到更多的爱意和接触而躁动不安起来。

李东海奋力拼搏、最后还是不敌李赫宰的技术和肺活量，被攫取正常的呼吸。

李赫宰闭着眼自以为很深情的第二次开始手上动作，慢慢伸进他的体恤，却没想到这次连李东海腹肌都没摸全了就被压住了手……刷的睁开的眼睛中燃起了火。

李赫宰发誓他这次真的有点生气了，额角的青筋跳了跳。

闹啥呢？又让人硬了以后叫停？？

“……安全套，似乎、应该在门关没有拿进来……”李东海用有些紧张的用水朦的小鹿眼看他，李赫宰再次一秒服输。

“我拿。”

干脆简洁丢下两个字，李赫宰叹口气向后捋了一下刘海，从床上站起来蹦下去也没穿鞋。

李东海也有点对不起他，看着自己穿着外出的衣服就躺在床上了，感觉洁癖作祟。又对李赫宰的背影喊声“我现洗个澡！……”快速的闪进了主卧配套的独立卫生间。

光脚站在客厅的李赫宰听着不太真切的水流哗哗声，配合的捏了装三盒塑封安全套和两盒草莓牛奶的塑料袋子，使它也同样嘶啦嘶啦的作响。

李总假笑嘴角一钩：  
我兄弟不解放今天我还真就不是人了。

整兜子拎进去李东海房间，离得近了，淋浴的水声更大些。

李赫宰手快的拆了安全套放在床头五六个，塞到裤兜两三个，又开了纸盒装的草莓牛奶恶狠狠吸了一口。

甜甜的滋味萦绕在口舌之间，就像李东海的吻似乎也是甜的。

听着水声与其心猿意马，下体也开始右不断肿胀，李赫宰眼睛一动不动盯着卫生间的门，又吞咽一口。

“干他、老子今天还就进去了。”

盒子拍在床头和安全套放的肩并肩，李赫宰遵循了心里的意愿坚定的走了进去。

悄无声息的他，看到了李东海站在干湿分离的磨砂玻璃隔间里淋浴，他侧着开的淋浴门没锁，人背对着卫生间门口（李赫宰的方向）。

水流从上方喷洒，流过每个角落每个沟壑，留下的水迹线条细细占有，勾勒出极好的身材曲线，朦胧的只露出盆骨线、遮住重要部位的磨砂玻璃，似乎为健美的胴体更添一份神秘感。

李赫宰看的有些口干舌燥，小腹热气乱窜，眼神乱飘，突然就瞥到了篮子里放在上面的内裤……

……他也不是故意看到的，上面湿了一片近圆形的深色。  
……应该是李东海和他接吻时、情动精液蹭到的晶亮。

脑子里轰的一声儿、所有思想都炸了，李赫宰从淋浴的侧门直接就进去，拉住了门上锁儿，转而从背后环住了正在擦洗身体的、见他锁门进来吃惊表情的李东海。

头顶的喷头儿仍然撒着温热的水花，李赫宰被冲昏头脑连衣服都没得脱，白色的丝绸衬衫紧紧贴上了身体的曲线，裤子吸了水立刻中了一斤多。

李东海捂住下体灵活转了身，眯起眼睛有点不适应完全裸体站在赫宰面前，想了想又干脆放下了羞耻，好奇打量被水浸湿、有些颓废风格的李赫宰。

并不瘦小反而宽厚的臂膀、不知让多少粉丝尖叫的腹肌公狗腰，后捋头发的额头饱满a爆了，整个人都在散发男性的魅力和攻略性。

“一起、洗个、澡吧。”

李赫宰逼近李东海的面庞，鼻尖已经触碰到一起，他像是要吻上去，眼里又称满了恶趣味和挑逗。

李赫宰一手壁咚，一手掐住他的下巴，像前把他把堵在在访谈室的门上一样，大拇指摩挲他的下唇、却按得比较轻了，像是有小小的电流顺着嘴唇传到脑子和四面八方。

一个小小的，边缘似乎有点尖锐的的包片塞到他手里。

“你绝对逃不了第三次了。”

他听到对方铿锵有力而得意的声音。

手里是李赫宰尺寸的安全套。

 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又没开起来车。。。。


	6. （赫海）双向恋爱 番外浴室2

李东海手指无意识的摸索两下尖锐的边缘，耳尖却克制不住慢慢发烫泛红。

“……你、怎么拿着这个东西就进来了？呀…真的是……！”

像是终于反应过来，李东海被水雾润湿的眼睛瞪大，抬了头对上李赫宰，不可思议的张了张嘴儿，一开始就懊恼含糊的没说出话来。

反应过来之后十分虎子本性的，凶凶的、害羞着把手里的片状某物快速的打向对方的胸膛。

李赫宰露出牙龈笑了笑，双手收回来好好接下了这东西，善自珍重的贴身放在了裤兜里。

嗯，一会还要好好用呢……

“所以说嘛，你说的，谁躲了？不过洗澡而已啊洗澡。”

他说的是李赫宰道的：不会让你躲第三次。

两个人几十年这样熟稔了，说点什么就是想要吵起来的打情骂俏感觉。听他虎头虎脑的海语，也只有李赫宰能分析出重点了吧。

“那你洗了，也有五分钟了啊……我可是一直乖乖在外面。”

李赫宰装作无奈的努嘴，事实上他也是有忍耐的，大概、五分钟？不，好像没有呢。

“又不是谁都像神童哥一样，17秒就能解决一个战斗澡，真是的……打仗一样，我就喜欢慢慢洗。”李东海直白的辩驳。

“啊~我不管。反正你让我好等。”

李赫宰上身故意一晃、贴前一步，又拉进了一些两人之间距离。

眉间刚蹙了蹙，李东海正想说点什么，但后面就是磨砂玻璃，被他这么一凑近只好臀部和小部分腰背靠在上面。

尽管这玻璃间也有隔离了温湿水汽没错，但玻璃的温度还是对李东海来说还是凉的不舒服了。

李东海挑着眉梢偏头向后瞧瞧，发现自己的皮肤贴着，更加低垂了眉眼转过来，对着人有些不满的低声指责。

“……会冷。”

李赫宰装作不知，像个痞子一样挤了挤眉眼，把腿插到李东海腿中间，李东海只得双臂撑在玻璃上才能微微撑起上半身，让腰背离开那。

他的确不喜欢这种冰凉的触感。

“呀，李赫宰。”

李东海伸出拳头就想锤向不听人说话的坏对方，顾虑到在淋浴室没有防滑砖，恼怒的又把自己气的收了拳头变成掌，清脆一声打在了对方的脸颊。

“啊，真生气了。哎一古、别这样……”

察颜观色李赫宰听他叫了自己名字，果真真是有点生气的感觉了，被打了脸颊也不恼，连忙缓下脸色轻声去哄自己宝贝儿。

‘瞎逗什么，把人逗出气儿了还得忙哄。’

李盒内心后悔ing。

“啊啊、那这样，我贴着，我们东海xi呢，看好~手放在我腰上，腿叉开我的腿……嗯怎么样？好像是有点冷，哎我们最帅的东海别生气了。”

李赫宰丝衬衫很好的贴在玻璃上，摩擦力大些他也容易固定两个人，保证安全。

明明是在放软语气，在撒娇哄人开心，手上却引着李东海继续撩拨和靠近，甚至比刚才更清晰的、性器官贴紧了能感受到隐隐的跳动。

“那我们东海……现在做好准备了吗？您的专属、舞台导演先生要检查场地了喔。”

李赫宰两只修长又骨节分明的手有力的张开，实实的揉捏李东海两边饱满弹性的臀瓣。

 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惊喜吗。  
> 今天还是没有c  
> 明天如果还更新的话  
> 我就躲不过去必须写了kkkk


	7. （赫海）双向恋爱 番外浴室3

（赫海）双向恋爱 番外浴室3

李赫宰明明是在放软语气，在撒娇哄人开心，手上却引着李东海继续撩拨和靠近，甚至比刚才更清晰的、性器官贴紧了能感受到隐隐的跳动。

“那我们东海……现在做好准备了吗？您的专属、舞台导演先生要检查场地了喔。”

李赫宰两只修长又骨节分明的手有力的张开，实实的揉捏李东海两边饱满弹性的臀瓣。

“…呀……”李东海被他掐的身子往前一倾，被水雾熏红眼眶的眸子里满是勾人的嗔怒。

李赫宰对上他的眼神，深邃的黑眸暗处翻滚了一丝占有。他喜欢李东海此刻的表情，他想这可以成为另一个珍藏的画面。

害羞的从头到脚都成了粉红色的虾子微微蜷缩着自己，掌心下的细腻皮肤因为心跳加速而发烫，优美的肌肉线条流畅而绷紧。

他心里原本刻的一副画面是什么样的。

高兴时候，李东海会不轻而易举的嘴角上翘，这个不善表达的男人经常仗着身体柔软把自个儿不自觉的扭成个奇怪的形状，笑点低的经常把自己张过去摔到地上。

因为怕痛，自己又毛手毛脚的，时常会撞上东西，走路摔跤。第一时间回过头对他嘟着嘴抱怨的神态，总是还像个没长大的孩子。

对，耀眼美丽的少年感藏在他弯弯的真诚的眼里，因为被周围人保护的很好，并不曾随着年龄的增长而逝去。这双透明纯真的眼总会第一个望向他。

李东海真的很性感。也很单纯。

拥有让人血脉喷张的身体，深情望着别人的缠绕依赖的眼神，又足以让任何人成为他的情人。

不过自今往后，情人只有他李赫宰一个。

李赫宰没有说话，一只手停留在臀肉上缓慢打圈揉捏，另一只手拉过对方的手腕，大拇指摩挲李东海内侧的皮肤，这触碰像是激起了细微的电流。

他过分自然的指引让李东海成功环上自己的腰身，自己在把手伸回去之前把单手解开皮带，又将裤子拉链拉到底端却没脱掉，松松垮垮挂在胯骨，暴露出了内裤，其内又包裹了早已火热巨大的某物。

李赫宰轻声开口。

“我会好好工作的。”

说完压着对方的臀肉贴近性器官。清楚的，只有一层布料的意识，在他们重新接触的时候两个人脑子里撩起了火，烧的发疼。

李东海觉得过分羞耻，但却刚想把上身稍微贴离就改变了注意。

有些理性被冲倒的他抿抿嫣色的红唇，滚了滚喉结，在李赫宰看不见的角度伸出小小的舌尖舔了舔下唇，把下颌戳在对方的肩窝蹭了蹭。

“有不舒服，就跟我喊停。”

李赫宰低沉嗓音最后的念了一句，还是要照顾一下自己宝贝的。

肩窝传来的感觉，李东海的下巴轻轻点了点，李赫宰明明觉得放着水很吵，他却能听到他小小呼了口气出去，腰上感受到环他的手臂挪了个更方便支撑和拥抱的位置。

李总收了神，仔细的专注眼前的事儿。

他像是安抚又像是故意调情，怎么都捂不太热的手指顺着股沟滑倒李东海的肉穴，试探性的用手指指腹磨平出口的褶皱。

他看不太到那里的颜色，但估计跟这个浑身泛粉红的人一样。

中指微微用力，李赫宰旋转着指尖，挤开那穴的褶皱探进去一个指节的长度，那里面温暖而有规律的紧缩，他感觉到指节被过于紧张的肉壁紧紧包裹。

真切的异物感迫得李东海不适应的低低“唔”了一声，下意识又往李赫宰身上无助的贴了贴，头埋得更深了。

“放松……乖……”李赫宰在他耳边轻柔宽慰，不停揉捏臀瓣也让李东海逐渐瘫软放松。

尝试性的，李赫宰的手指又往里探去，肉穴已经成功吞下第二根指节。

“不行……疼了……等一下。。”李东海被他的动作惊得浑身一颤，瞬间蹙起眉头痛的叫了停，又闷声用牙齿咬着李赫宰肩膀的丝绸衬衫来缓解忍耐。

“没关系，我先出来，再试一次。”

李赫宰也感觉到了手指搅动却十分困难，缺乏锻炼的肠壁分泌的液体往往不够。

他想到裤子兜里的两三个套儿，或许那上面的润滑油足够用来开扩后穴。

李赫宰从李东海身体里拔出切手指，到了穴口又发出啵的一声清响，两个人都是一怔。

李东海离开了抱的姿势，偏过头用手指刮过眼角刺激出来的泪水，不去看李赫宰。

李总把手指冲了冲水，仰头看了看这开了很久的水流觉得有点浪费。怎么说呢，还不如做完以后来洗再在这做更方便。

李赫宰眼睛转了转，绕到了李东海身上。

湿发垂在额前、一缕即风情万种，水滴沿着某种痕迹通过荷尔蒙爆棚的身体滑过，唇微张，似乎能看见舌头不安分的、缺乏唾液的滋润。

他虽然很想浴室play，开着水太浪费他不是很喜欢，关了水又怕热气不够这傻瓜生病。

万一这润滑的东西不够…

…嗯……不如去屋里关上门再。

节约用水的男人决定在床上继续下面的事情。

 

………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思   
> 并非我本意。。
> 
> 我又又又又又又实力卡肉了。


	8. 【赫海】双向恋爱 浴室番外篇4

……  
“床上？真的吗，你是想弄脏我的家咯？”李东海猛吸了几口气，眼睛除开被水汽蒸的微红，他自己也不争气的想要掉下眼泪。  
那真是太奇怪了，一开始就……不，如果是后来他也不会哭的。  
李东海撩撩垂下来得刘海，把它往后面顺顺。  
不，他没哭。似乎自顾自的坚定什么信念，自我验证的晃了晃头，头发却不受控制掉了下来  
……这头发能不能好好的！  
李东海绞了眉头，有些恼的嘟了嘴。  
李赫宰整理了一下衣服，半穿不穿下面的……有点狼狈。  
啧，怎么不太拉的上这个拉链了。  
李赫宰余光一直观察着自家小孩儿，见他这样因为头发气，好笑的叹了口气，笑嘻嘻的贴近香了一口，自然而然的把手插在他的发间，用手给他梳了纹路，不再碍事儿。  
“你家啊，收拾还不都是我来吗？不然弄脏我家也可以~你知道的，我特地在你楼上买了房子，最初的原因还不是你缠着我闹啊闹的，为了找一个苦力给你收拾屋子……”  
没有，其实是……  
李赫宰把额头亲昵地，顶在李东海的额头上，含着温和与爱意的眼睛轻轻眨眨。  
我想跟你在一起，不是从无意识开始的有意识行为。  
无时无刻，更近一点，更照顾一点。或者更……防着你跟哪个女生来往？  
李赫宰又撞了下他的额头，似乎带着一点李东海摸不到头脑的责备性质。  
李东海明显还是那种死不认账。“什么，我我我的，谁缠你了，又怎么了，就缠着了，后悔？”显然是调笑的语气说后悔。李东海退后一步，挑挑眉拉开隔间的玻璃门，一边勾了浴巾擦身上，一边踢踏着拖鞋立在不远处对李赫宰说：“擦干你身上的水就出来吧，东海可不需要银鱼带来其他的水。”  
哦？东海的鱼？  
礼盒心里有点甜。  
李东海汇报一样，讲着条件，“别湿漉漉的搞湿我的家的地板啊，前些日子刚换的木，听说是东南亚那边的就……”“那是要我脱掉吗？现在？全部？”李赫宰快堵住他叨叨的话，作势就又要脱衬衫脱裤子的，活脱脱流氓样子在威胁他。  
李东海心念一动脚就想往盥洗室外面跑，显然是有些怕了刚才那种后面的痛感，但是硬生生停住了自己的动作，又羞的耳赤，“你个……不！许！”他含糊着方言大声骂他，李赫宰只能说这种话简直软趴趴的，奶凶可爱到都让人怀疑人间还有这样的暴击。  
李东海说完不再看他，利落的，迈着大步就走，只是那背影谁看都是不好意思的害羞了。  
只留李赫宰一个人在浴室哪可以，浴室外面就是床啊，那种，发生无限可能的床。  
三下五除二的把到浴室把吸水吸得超重的上下衣服脱掉，李赫宰手臂一甩，也不心疼价格的，砸到白瓷砖的墙角，单单留下重重的一声“啪”就推开浴室门光脚走出去。他看见李东海没有自己先坐在床上或走到床边，而是不知所措的面对墙站着，一副忐忑样子。  
听见他出来，李东海先是看了一眼又火速的拿手捂住眼睛转头，别别扭扭的脸红脖子红胸膛红蹭蹭就上来了。  
“李赫宰你为什么耍流氓啊！”李东海又想到两个都是男人，况且自己已经被看光了，那么对方的也没什么问题，僵硬的放下手，李赫宰刚出炉的完美虾子不敢细细看他的身材，不安视线飘了又飘。“……顺便，喂，不是、不是让你擦好了出来了吗？都是水，这下怎么办啊。”  
李赫宰没有回应他，只是一点点靠近、贴近，直到单臂能够到的距离，一个动作就勾住围好下体白浴巾的李东海的腰身，猝不及防间拉着他贴近。  
“不喜欢？”他低低问，气息喷洒在李东海脸上，“一会，总会干的。”  
李赫宰顿了顿，被自己逗笑。  
“也总会干（四声）的。”  
他侧过脸去吻，温热的唇是那么有吸引力，半眯着眸，任由这种舒适扫荡了脑内的所有思维，李东海也在回应，双手不知道放在哪里，垂在两侧，他就拉过李东海的手扶在侧腰，自己不轻不重的捏着李东海的手臂肌肉。  
由缓到和李东海交互的舔咬着彼此的唇瓣，软肉和坚硬的贝齿厮磨，手不高不低的环着未擦干谁的皮肤所在之处，脚下的步伐绕来绕去勾得对方转了一个又一个圈圈，最后失去重心的摔在白色的软弹簧床上，像是缺了音乐的华尔兹，却纠缠着。  
李东海微微撑起来看着倒在身下的李赫宰，雾蒙蒙的眸子似乎觉得哪里有些不对。李赫宰推他起来一点，自己往上挪了挪支起上身，又按他坐在大腿根上。  
李赫宰手顺着细腻的皮肤滑到李东海背腰，手臂揽着向自己收紧，两人的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，不同于玄关，这样更直接的，他们听到了彼此火热的心跳声。

 

……


	9. 【赫海】双向恋爱 浴室番外5

【赫海】双向恋爱 浴室番外5

李东海微微撑起来看着倒在身下的李赫宰，雾蒙蒙的眸子似乎觉得哪里有些不对。

李赫宰推他起来一点，自己往上挪了挪支起上身，又按他坐在大腿根上。

李赫宰手顺着细腻的皮肤滑到李东海背腰，手臂揽着向自己收紧，两人的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，不同于玄关，这样更直接的，他们听到了彼此火热的心跳声。

李赫宰没急着亲他，而是用那眼睛黑白分明的、清亮而深邃的，面和面贴的十分暧昧的距离，像是风雨欲来的涌动前的平静时分。

这样歪了头看他，李赫宰细微而又耐心，像个经验老道的猎手，勘查空气的流向，焦急且享受的等待着最后气氛临界点的到来。

“坏家伙……看上去，我要认输了呢。”

李东海小声说着，轻轻地、顺着他便过头的方向，湿漉漉的眸子默不作声的追逐李赫宰天生冷峻的面庞。

大张旗鼓追逐了那么多年，实在是厌倦了这种推拉，总算是有结果。

既然是李赫宰，认输一次又怎么样，是他先喜欢上的。

当然他心里知道，也只有这个人可以让他，甘心捆绑灵魂，献出自己，为他付出拥有的一切。

有着厚双眼皮的好看眼睛眨眨，李东海主动双臂环上李赫宰的脖子，微微躬了腰挺直，试图令李赫宰手指所能触碰到的脊椎两侧的凹陷更加明显。

李东海颔首，低了低，不算轻柔的含住李赫宰的唇瓣，主动慎重的探入自己滑腻的小舌。

他的亲吻，总像个孩子对待自己最喜爱的玩具，流露出具有天真的霸道和撒娇的憨态。

若是草原上，这份慵懒又像个猫儿，实却是爆发性极强的猎豹，认真而专注的标记自己的领地，逡巡。

从前李东海就很注重李赫宰身上，是否有自己的东西。

比如说看到两个人越来越像，比如说看到谁身上有了谁的影子。

他就是那么霸道，就是那么直率。他就是要李赫宰，一出口就是他李东海的名字。

如此才算安好，他的心才算安好，他的一切、世界才算安好。

‘李赫宰啊……赫啊……’

李东海无法无章吻了一通，效果是不错的，搞得两个人都喘粗气。

润润的眸，晶莹剔透的纯洁，长长的睫毛抖了又抖，敛下去，李东海猫儿一样舔舐李赫宰流血结痂的下唇，殊不知这样的神态才是最性感诱惑的。

似乎听到一声轻笑，李赫宰加大了手臂的力量箍着他，抱着吞吃入腹的居心一样吻他，像是要探索人接吻究竟要到多久才会缺氧。

心跳声轰轰隆隆的交织在一起，震得李东海头晕脑胀，侵略性包围他，这交互的占有的满足感却又如鱼得水一样、饥渴的舒服。

李东海几乎几瞬就变成了乖顺的小绵羊。

他喜欢一切热烈而直率的表达，更喜欢李赫宰所有关于对他在乎和关心的表达，淌着蜜一样，留在心里。

也不知道李赫宰什么时候，单手勾下了他的手十指相扣，攥得紧紧，爆出性感的青筋，像是要硬要把两人的所有融成一个一样。

荷尔蒙和麝香的味道早已不分你我，气流随着轻柔挑逗的动作鼓动暗潮，是否曲线在优雅起伏，是否空气逐渐浑浊粘稠……时间拉得极长像是逼人吐出压在喉间的一声叹或者腻人引诱的闷哼。

多么美妙的，舒适而自然的，虹膜面前的世界似是非是，肉眼可见的染上了粉红一样热情骚动的色彩。

是他们的爱意。

这就是了。

李赫宰喉结上下滑动，吞咽两人唇齿交换的津液，留了一分神志。

估摸觉得吻得差不多了，空闲的另一只手从脊柱上数着数字，一节一节按下，不顾浴巾的阻挡，手掌一张一缩像蛇一样探进去，顺带把那掖口处也弄松了。

李东海显然是从迷乱的吻中察觉什么，嘴巴里小小呜了一声，兀自把头埋进人的脖颈。

李赫宰揉捏他弹性的臀肉，思考几个呼吸又觉得这样太过麻烦，干脆就把浴巾解了抛到床尾。白白的浴巾很不荣幸的、因为力度过大，淅淅索索滑到地板上。

李赫宰亲亲李东海的不分水汗的脖颈，把人引着下来、找到床头那些之前放过去的安全套，撕了包装集一掌的润滑液，好声让李东海背对自己撅着的姿势继续做润滑。

一开始他没觉得什么不对，李东海也顺从，只是后来才发现这个姿势对于初步接触男性的他们似乎……尺度大了点。

李东海明显羞得不行，把脑袋埋在纯白的杯子里，胳膊圏头也围了一圈儿，一副尽量克制身体敏感的颤抖，僵直肌肉一动不动的样子。

“……嘿，东海呀？”李赫宰半伏在李东海上方，有些犹豫的表达自己的歉意，眼睛追过去，询问他是否还好。

李东海依然埋着自己，只哼唧不说话朝着反方向胡乱点点头，微长的发夹在肩膀和脖子里。

李赫宰松了一口气，他了解李东海，也知晓他是否真的生气。

眼下只是害羞，但还是要再慢一点。

李赫宰看了看自己直率异常的兄弟，心里默默安慰道:忍住，加油。

膝盖跪在床上退了回去，李赫宰单臂环住他的腰，抬起一点他那瘫软下凹的身子，细细密密的吻落在李东海的脊背。

“……东海，再放松一点，放松一点。”

套上套把那物送进李东海体内的时候，李赫宰仍是被骤然绞紧的穴憋得满头大汗，咬着牙克制自己动作不要猛冲伤了李东海。

“以后少练点肌肉。”他闷声。

又探过去捏他的乳尖，以大手抚过李东海的脸试图通过亲吻来转移注意力。事实证明，他这一招是有效的。

蜜穴不住的分泌湿润的肠液泥泞不堪，因为疼痛而紧皱的眉又换了新的原因。伴着抽送的动作逐渐外溢沾惹裸露在外的皮肤，黏上、如胶似漆。

小李东海滴滴答答，想要释放却被坏家伙的手握住前段，美其名曰：好兄弟，同进退……

“去你，鬼个同进、退……啊……你这个混……唔、嗯……”

“乖乖，话都说不好了就忍忍吧。”李赫在低声在他耳边吐热气说话，咬住嫩红的耳廓。

长时间的快感更是高潮边缘，每一处都无比敏感，这一举动更是引得李东海身体轻颤穴内蠕动紧缩，前端蜜也腻了李赫宰满掌心和指缝都是。

李赫宰顺着含到耳垂牙齿轻轻厮磨，舔他耳后的皮肤，迟疑了一瞬，没有在那里种草莓，却在后来认同李东海在他脖子上下肯留下惨烈的战绩。

 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——
> 
> “我既想他得到大家的喜爱，又想要'用李东海'这个名字画个圈，把他从头到脚都困在里面。”——李东海口吻。
> 
> “总是强迫自己留一份清醒，却又在碰上你的时候、唯独只有你，让我束手就范。”——李赫宰口吻。


End file.
